


Пейринги - загадки

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Еще дикое старье, которого нигде больше нет.Смутно помню только последний фик. :D
Relationships: загадка
Kudos: 2





	1. Подарочек

**Author's Note:**

> Саммари: мой взгляд на всем известную историю, слэш  
> Бета: Fiona

_Треугольники. История первая._

А помнишь, ты мне лошадь подарил.  
Такую лошадь, такую дуру.  
(Масяня)

Хогвартс. Подземелье. Тишина.

Задумчивый блондин, уютно устроившись в кресле, отрешённо наблюдает за огнём в камине. Стук в дверь, резкий и нетерпеливый. Мужчина вздрагивает, встряхивает головой, сбрасывая остатки оцепенения. Придав лицу надменное выражение, встает и идет к двери. Изящным движением руки снимает заклятье. В комнату буквально влетает порывистый приятный шатен. Раздражённо захлопнув за ним дверь, хозяин холодно осведомляется:  
\- Что тебе понадобилось от меня?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем я здесь, - отвечает гость. И добавляет тише - Вот, - протягивая небольшую корзинку, всю обмотанную зелеными и серебристыми ленточками.  
Блондин отступает на шаг, пряча руки за спину.  
\- Что это? - требовательно спрашивает он, брезгливо кривя тонкие губы.  
Гость вздыхает.  
\- Ну не издевайся. Это подарок тебе на День Рождения.  
\- Да что ты говоришь! - как-то театрально возмущается блондин. И мрачно добавляет - Кошмар.  
Гость опять вздыхает.  
\- Поверь, тебе понравится, - как-то неубедительно говорит он. И, протянув корзинку хозяину, просит - Открой.  
\- В прошлый раз мне тоже очень понравилось. А потом я месяц провалялся в постели, поглощая разные мерзкие зелья, - с сарказмом, чуть растягивая слова, говорит блондин - и неожиданно сдается - Ладно, давай её сюда.  
Обрадованный гость начинает тараторить:  
\- Возьми. Тебе точно понравится. А за метлу я уже столько раз извинялся. И ты ведь гонял на ней месяца три, пока она вдруг не отказала…  
Убийственный взгляд серых глаз заставляет его умолкнуть.

Блондин медленно развязывает ленточки, как-то меланхолично рассуждая вслух:  
\- Интересно, и почему я всегда дарю тебе что-то практичное, нужное и безопасное? Может быть, и мне как-нибудь преподнести тебе нечто в твоем стиле?  
Наконец, корзинка открыта. Из неё доносится странное шипение. Блондин потрясённо замирает. А потом глупая, мечтательная улыбка портит его бледное аристократичное лицо.  
\- О Мерлин, что это? - восхищённо шепчет он. Гость вздыхает в третий раз за встречу, но впервые - облегчённо.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - отвечает он, улыбаясь также глупо. - Это василиск. Он только вчера вылупился. Ты же любишь змей, и я подумал…  
\- Какая прелесть! - восклицает блондин, перебивая, и смущённо добавляет: - Спасибо. Не ожидал от тебя.  
В карих глазах гостя вспыхивает надежда.  
\- Так я зайду сегодня вечером? - неуверенно спрашивает он.  
\- Зачем же ждать до вечера? - удивляется блондин. Ставит корзинку на стол. Шагает к гостю и, обняв его, притягивает в долгий, страстный поцелуй.

Спустя несколько минут.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Сал.  
\- Знаешь, Годри, я тоже тебя люблю… иногда… по праздникам.

Тихое шипенье. Поцелуи, стоны…

Занавес.


	2. Валентинка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: три дня из жизни Рональда Уизли  
> Бета: Fiona

_Треугольники. История вторая._

Все началось довольно банально. Я не успел написать сочинение по трансфигурации и решил, как обычно, списать у Гермионы. Искать её пошел в библиотеку. Там, на столе были ее свитки, книги и сумка, но самой её не было. “Наверное, где-то в глубине библиотеки, ищет какую-нибудь книжку”, - подумал я, - “Удачно. Быстренько посмотрю сочинение - она и не узнает. Хоть раз обойдусь без её нотаций”. Я пододвинул к себе нужный свиток. Под ним оказалось розовое бумажное сердечко. “Валентинка”, - мелькнула мысль. И, забыв о сочинении, я перевернул сердечко.  
Имени там не было. Была лишь фраза: “Хотя мы давно знакомы, я только сейчас поняла, что я люблю…”. На этом она обрывалась. Я быстро положил сердечко обратно и закрыл свитком. Окончательно плюнув на домашку, я вернулся в гостиную Гриффиндора. Меня дико мучила ревность. “Кто же это?”, - думал я, - “в кого она вдруг влюбилась?”  
Эти мысли мучили меня весь оставшийся вечер и часть ночи. Я заснул только тогда, когда составил список подозреваемых.

На следующий день я начал расследование, следуя списку. Как ни странно, первым в нём значился Гарри. Он ведь знаменитый и все такое. Нет, я не завидую. Но нравились же ей Локхарт и Крум.  
Я внимательно наблюдал за Герми во время завтрака. Все было как обычно. Никаких особенных взглядов в сторону Гарри я не заметил. Довольный, я вычеркнул его из списка. Все-таки иметь в соперниках лучшего друга - это ужасно.  
Следующим в списке был Малфой. Этот гад считается первым красавчиком школы. А в последнее время он изменился. Перестал цепляться к нашей тройке, учиться стал хуже, и я подумал: “А что, если это он?”  
На первой паре сдвоенных зелий я глаз не сводил с Гермионы. На Малфоя она не взглянула ни разу, сосредоточенно записывая лекцию. А вот Малфой пару раз кидал взгляд в нашу сторону, но быстро отворачивался. Мне показалось, что он смотрел на Гарри. “Опять задумал какую-нибудь пакость”, - подумал я, - “Но его можно вычеркнуть из списка. Герми он явно не интересует”.  
Третьим в списке был Снейп. И не смейтесь. Многие девчонки на 6 курсе с ума по нему сходят. Даже гриффиндорские. Только и слышишь: ”Ах, какой он сексуальный. Какой взгляд, какой голос, и т.д.” Противно слушать.  
Но я отвлекся. Герми всегда к нему относилась лучше, чем я и Гарри. Он умный и старше её. Ей нравятся такие.  
Весь следующий урок я наблюдал за ней. Она была в паре с Невиллом и всячески старалась, чтобы он не испортил зелье. Снейп тоже и не взглянул на нее. Зато с меня он снял 10 баллов за невнимательность. Вот сволочь! Со злорадством я вычеркнул и его.  
Следующим в списке был Люпин. Он самый лучший учитель и всем нравится. “А вдруг это он?”  
К сожалению, у нас была история магии, и я не смог проверить эту версию. Все занимались своими делами. Многие спали, как Гарри. Некоторые делали другие предметы. Кто-то читал. По привычке взглянув на Гермиону, я увидел, как она вытащила из книги знакомое мне сердечко и начала писать на нем. Почувствовав мой взгляд, она посмотрела на меня, покраснела и спрятала валентинку обратно в книгу. И я понял, каким я был идиотом. Это же мне она писала! Это я тот, кого она любит! Мне хотелось прыгать от радости. Послав список к чёрту, я стал ждать следующего дня, чтобы получить валентинку. В ответ я бы дал ей свою, лично в руки.

Четырнадцатого февраля у меня с утра было праздничное настроение. Когда мы завтракали, гномы уже начали раздавать валентинки. Ко мне пока не подошёл ни один. “Ничего”, - подумал я, - “наверное, она поздно её отправила”, и взглянул на неё. Она не отрываясь смотрела на кого-то за Гриффиндорским столом. Я проследил направление её взгляда. Это была Джинни. И у неё в руках было моё сердечко! Она подняла голову и смущённо и радостно улыбнулась Гермионе. У той тоже на лице появилась глупая улыбка.  
Так я впервые в жизни потерял сознание.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: Мечты маленькой деятельной девочки  
> Бета: Fiona

_Треугольники. История третья._

Наверное, сначала нужно представиться. Меня зовут Вирджиния Энн Уизли. Или просто Джинни. Учусь я в Хогвартской школе магии и волшебства на пятом курсе. Ну, еще у меня шесть братьев, и я самая младшая в семье. Рыжая, с веснушками. А глаза у меня синие. Вот, в общем-то, и все про меня.

Я же хочу рассказать о Нем, о своем увлечении.

Еще в детстве я обожала слушать эти захватывающие истории про Него, так похожие на сказки. Это был совсем другой мир, полный загадок и приключений.

Став старше, я поняла, что Он нравится мне. Я хотела знать о Нём всё. Самой сокровенной моей мечтой было желание хоть раз увидеть Его. О том, что будет потом, я не задумывалась.

Я по натуре довольно скрытная, и в семье никто не догадывался о моем увлечении. Ну, почти… Я очень болезненно воспринимаю всё, что связано с Ним, и это заметно со стороны. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, смущаюсь дико.

Что ж, мечта моя сбылась довольно быстро. Я познакомилась с Ним ещё на первом курсе. К сожалению, я не произвела на него никакого впечатления. Он обращался со мной как с маленькой. Это ужасно меня обидело. И тогда я поклялась себе: “Я добьюсь тебя, не будь я Джинни Уизли”

Мы, Уизли, в этом смысле очень упорные. Взять моего брата Рона. Пусть он не особенно красив или умен, не знаменит и не богат, но ставлю сто галлеонов (если б они у меня были), что Гермиона будет его. Мы, Уизли, всегда добиваемся того, чего хотим. Магазинчик Фреда и Джорджа процветает. Перси делает карьеру в Министерстве. Билл и Чарли занимаются любимым делом и преуспевают. И даже у папы есть то, что ему нужно: большая любящая семья. А деньги… Они никогда не были для него чем-то очень важным.

Но что-то я отвлеклась. Продолжаю. В общем, я поставила перед собой цель и составила план для её достижения:  
\- Во-первых, познакомиться с Ним поближе. Для этого войти в круг Его друзей.  
\- Во-вторых, помочь Ему в борьбе с Его врагами.  
\- В-третьих, не отчаиваться и верить, что у меня все получится.

С тех пор моя жизнь идёт по этому плану. Пока всё просто великолепно. У нас с Гарри прекрасные отношения, он доверяет мне. Я уже полгода его девушка. Теперь осталось сделать совсем немного.

Сегодня я передала Драко записку с просьбой о встрече. Он доложит Тебе о нашем разговоре, и Ты же не упустишь такой шанс, не правда ли, Том? Всё-таки, я – чистокровная и могу стать Упивающейся и твоей шпионкой в Хоге. А когда я буду ближе к Тебе, Ты станешь моим, Том Реддл, не будь я Джинни Уизли.

А Реддл – ничего так фамилия. Хотя Леди Вольдеморт звучит гораздо лучше.


End file.
